


人形与人

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	人形与人

////////////////////人形////////////////////：

邓伦最近有点憔悴。  
他被困在了一具充气娃娃里。这具人偶的主人是他的狂热粉丝，狂热到定制了一个娃娃天天在家里虔诚的肏他。  
他在充气人偶和他自己的躯体里来回穿梭，到最后邓伦也有点分不清到底自己是个被困在充气人偶里的明星，还是只是一个爱做明星梦的充气人偶了。

他只能感受男人插入的阴茎，只有在高潮时他才能停止无意义的思考，只有在肉刃破开他的硅胶甬道时他才觉得自己不只是一个意识体。

相比于平时被塞进暗仄的衣橱中，只有做爱时，他才算是活了过来。  
他的电子声带会发出腻人的娇喘，浪叫个不停，他的乳胶阴道会紧紧缠死着男人不放，他还会潮吹，把大股大股的淫水浇在男人的龟头上。他的一对娇乳会被男人握在手里含在口中啜的水光粼粼，有时男人还喜欢插他的肛穴，懒得扩张，加热棒一加热，粗暴的罐半瓶子润滑液进去，然后一个粗大的鸡巴就捣进去了。  
咕滋咕滋的水声、腻人的叫床、男人的低喘——这些声音对邓伦来说比什么都更让他觉得安心。因为只有当他发出这些声音时他才觉得自己算是重新活了过来，不再是被放在柜子里的物体，而且一个被肏弄的有意识的人。每次做爱时邓伦都渴望自己能动一动，但他只是一个充气人偶，人偶只能听从主人的指挥，摆出主人想要的动作，让主人满意。

他听着男人在他耳边的呼吸声，看着男人拿着他的照片手淫，他多想动一动自己装着震动器的喉管，牵扯一下他的声带，告诉他你朝思暮想的邓伦就在你身边，正天天被你肏。

“你和他也就七分像吧，”男人摸着他的脸，另一只手掐着他的乳尖不客气的拧来拧去，“就算是定制做到这个程度也是极限了。我让他们给我做的平胸，结果还是这么大。不过你真人看照片胸也确实挺大的。应该还挺软的，动作大一点还会抖，招人强奸的骚货。”说着把脸埋在了人偶胸前，还撒娇似的蹭了蹭。  
邓伦在这具壳子里听男人对他胸部的评价，听得脸要红炸了，他从来不知道原来别人对自己的身体会是这种看法。男人的头发扫的他胸口痒痒，温热的嘴唇一路滑到乳尖。湿软的舌头围着乳晕打了几圈转然后叼住了挺立的粉嫩乳头。他喊着乳头含混不清的抱怨着为什么不能往里面灌奶。又补充道如果是真的邓伦一定是有奶的。

男人衔着他的阴唇咬了咬，胡茬蹭的他的阴唇一阵阵骚痒。舌头伸进去，又勾又吮。  
阴道里涌出来的淫水喷了男人一脸，毕竟是自己做爱前亲手灌进去的男人毫不嫌弃，舔了一口后使劲亲了亲邓伦的蜜穴，流氓兮兮的说：“我们小灯的骚水真甜，草莓味的。”

////////////////////人////////////////////：

洗澡的时候看着镜子里的自己，他忽然想起来男人的那番话，脸腾的一下通红。似乎是为了应验，他捏住了自己胸前的软肉，用指腹拨了拨乳头。果然，不是女人的话是产不了奶的。

邓伦抬手看了看自己的指尖，指甲微微长出指尖一点点。前天夜里男人握着人偶的手给自己撸管，他感觉到粗大的鸡巴在自己手心里耸动，一想到是这样的物件插入自己邓伦忍不住穴里开始泛痒，酥酥麻麻的痒意从女穴开始蔓延，连带着后穴也痒了起来，邓伦在这一具躯壳里难耐的哼出了声，在这里他不用掩饰任何欲望，反正也不会有人知道他居然被困在这样一个充气娃娃里。  
他的两口嫩穴里淫肉研磨个不停，要是充气娃娃能淌水，估计床单都能打湿一小块了。明明可以带给他极乐的鸡巴就握在手里，他好想男人快点用鸡巴填满他的肉洞，狠狠捣击他的穴肉，好好替他解解这恼人的骚痒，偏偏他却是个口不能言的充气娃娃，一切都只能听男人操控。  
就在他神游九千里，嗔怪男人不快点进入正题时，男人的鸡巴抖动两下射在了他的手里。腥白的液体湿哒哒糊了他一手，邓伦竟生出一种好浪费想把它们尽数舔掉的冲动，邓伦被自己的想法吓了一跳，正当他还在唾弃自己一定是精虫上脑时，男人忽然迷恋的亲上了他的脸颊。  
“我看到你前两天的照片了，”男人边亲变用手去摸他的雌穴，“你手真好看，比女人还女人。特别是你的指甲。”  
“你指甲稍微长出来一点，我当时就在想，你要是用这双手给我撸管，撸的时候倒点润滑剂，肯定很好看，像镀了层膜…”  
“为什么要有这么一点点指甲，给别人撸的时候会不会用指甲尖轻轻搔他们的马眼？那些老男人肯定直接就射你脸上了…”  
男人的骚话就这样浮现在邓伦脑子里，邓伦越是回忆越是觉得身上发热，目光落回镜子里自己已经开始泛粉了。  
容易害羞的体质，还有…舌尖。  
邓伦只觉得一切都是那么的荒谬，他对自己的观察居然还没一个隔着屏幕意淫的粉丝来的多。他对着镜子伸出了舌头。

“你还记得有一个采访花絮吗？”男人把烟灰抖落在床头柜上，“你忽然把舌头伸出来了。”  
我当时就觉得，好漂亮的舌尖，太适合做爱了，是为了做爱而生的。  
想不通啊，你应该资源爆炸才对，你什么演技都不需要。你只用握着导演的鸡巴，伸着点舌尖舔一下他们的龟头，最好再打个旋。什么不能是你的？

该死…邓伦不敢再细想，捂着自己的脸转身进了淋浴房。  
要快一点洗澡了，外面还有人在等着呢。


End file.
